Second Chance
by Aori Yuu
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke, bersahabat sejak kecil dan mulai berpacaran, namun hubungan mereka harus kandas karena Sasuke memilih gadis lain. Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat melihat Sakura yang mulai dekat dengan pria lain?/ warning inside!last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chance**

•

•

•

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Second chance © Yuuki d'Gray Girl

**Warning : **Gaje, OOC, AU, [miss]Typo, dsb. Don't like don't read, so, no FLAME!

Psst : Sakura PoV

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuSaku, slight SasuIno, NejiSaku

**Genre : **Friendship, romance, Hurt/comfort

**Summary **: Sakura dan Sasuke, bersahabat sejak kecil dan mulai berpacaran, namun hubungan mereka harus kandas karena Sasuke memilih gadis lain. Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat melihat Sakura yang mulai dekat dengan pria lain? /"Please…give me a second chance"/.

•

•

•

Second Chance

.

.

"Mmm…Sakura, kau beneran putus dengan Sasuke?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba saat aku baru saja sampai di kelas.

Aku hanya tersenyum miris menanggapinya, kenapa berita itu cepat sekali tersebar? padahal kejadiannya baru semalam, tapi wajar juga sih, Sasuke 'kan cukup terkenal.

"Iya," jawabku pendek.

"Kau serius? Bukannya selama ini hubungan kalian baik-baik saja?"

Nah pertanyaannya kali ini lebih menyakitkan lagi bagiku.

"Dia menyukai gadis lain," ucapku datar. Aku sadar suaraku bergetar saat mengucapkannya.

"Kami-sama, aku tidak percaya Sasuke bisa seperti itu. Kalau boleh tahu. siapa perempuan itu?"

Dan dengan berat hati aku harus mengatakannya.

"Ino Yamanaka. Sepupu Naruto, pacarmu."

Hinata terdiam, aku tahu dia bingung dan kaget. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Sasuke kenal dengan Ino, sepupu Naruto? Tetapi aku lebih memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya, aku sudah terlalu sakit dengan semua kenyataan ini.

.

.

"Sakura, kau mau makan siang bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke saat dia berkunjung ke kelasku.

"Gomen, aku tidak bisa. Masih ada tugas yang harus ku kerjakan," tolakku lembut.

"Hn, ya sudah." Dan ia pun melangkah pergi.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bersikap biasa seperti itu terhadapmu," kata Hinata sedikit bingung. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah kesepakatan kami," ucapku menjelaskan.

"Yah, tapi kufikir setidaknya dia sedikit memikirkan perasaanmu, kau pasti terluka setiap kali bersamanya."

Lagi-lagi aku hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Hinata. Aku dan Sasuke adalah sahabat sejak kecil, orang tua kami juga telah saling mengenal. Sejak kecil kami selalu saja bersama dan entah sejak kapan benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh di antara kami.

Kami mulai berpacaran sekitar setahun yang lalu, cukup lama bukan? Aku sendiri sangat terkejut saat mendengar pengakuannya bahwa ia menyukai gadis lain, apakah ia telah bosan bersamaku? Entahlah.

Yang jelas, kami sama-sama tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan yang selama ini terjalin di antara kami. Dan itu berarti bahwa kami sepakat untuk kembali seperti dulu lagi, kembali menjadi sepasang sahabat. Bersikap biasa seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

"Aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, gomen," kata Sasuke sepulang sekolah saat aku menemuinya di kelasnya.

"Tidak masalah, pasangan baru memang harus berkencan bukan?" ucapku disertai sebuah senyuman. Sasuke lalu memandangku dengan tatapan sayu, cih aku sangat tidak menyukainya. Sampai kapan dia mau mengasihaniku?

"Sakura aku-"

"Jangan membahasnya lagi, kita sudah berakhir dan kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak padaku," ucapku memotong perkataannya. Dan dia pun kembali memandangku dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan. Jaa," ucapku seraya melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu secepat mungkin sebelum air mataku menetes.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

Udara sore ini entah mengapa terasa sangat dingin bagiku, berkali-kali aku menggesekkan kedua telapak tanganku demi mencari sebuah kehangatan namun hasilnya nihil. Aku memang salah karena tidak membawa jaket yang cukup tebal padahal saat ini tengah musim dingin, yah mau gimana lagi.

"Pakailah," seseorang tiba-tiba saja memakaikanku sebuah jaket yang langsung terasa hangat. aku pun berbalik dan melihat siapa kiranya orang baik tersebut.

"Aaa…Neji-senpai, arigatou," ucapku berterima kasih seraya sedikit membungkuk.

"Hn, kenapa tidak panggil Neji-nii saja?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang cukup datar.

"Eng..ano, rasanya lebih cocok memanggil Neji-senpai saat berada di lingkungan sekolah."

Neji-nii hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi jawabanku.

"Kau pulang sendiri?" aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ya sudah, ku temani kau sampai rumah."

"Eh? Tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkan senpai."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula rumah kita juga sejalur," ujarnya seraya mulai berjalan.

Aku pun mengikutinya seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Tidak terlalu buruk, setidaknya lebih baik daripada sendiri bukan?

Oh ya, Neji-nii lengkapnya Neji Hyuuga sendiri adalah kakak dari sahabatku Hinata, seperti yang kalian lihat dia orangnya agak dingin dan kurang bisa menampilkan berbagai ekspresi di wajahnya yang tampan itu-dan itu kurang lebih sama dengan Sasuke-. Banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padanya, tapi saat ini dia masih juga sendiri. Aku sering bertemu dengannya saat berkunjung ke rumah Hinata, itulah mengapa aku biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Neji-nii.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

"Sakura kemarin kau pulang bersama Neji-nii?" tanya Hinata keesokan harinya.

Aku menghela nafas pendek, tampaknya berita ini telah tersebar luas. Tidak heran, Neji-nii adalah salah satu murid terpopuler di sekolah ini.

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

"Astaga! Kau tahu, selama ini Neji-senpai sama sekali tidak mau berbicara banyak kepada seorang gadis manapun! Tapi kau bahkan dengan mudahnya pulang bersamanya, hebat!" kata Tenten menimpali.

"Hhh…kalian ini, kami 'kan hanya pulang bersama saja. Lagipula aku sudah sering bertemu dengannya di rumah Hinata, jadi tidak terlalu mengherankan bukan?" ucapku.

Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju, walau begitu ada ekspresi lain yang tertera di wajahnya yang aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Tenten kembali memandangku dengan tatapan kagumnya seolah-olah aku ini seorang artis.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

"Kau kenal dengan Neji-senpai?" tanya Sasuke saat kami sedang makan siang bersama.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya lagi. Sasuke memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Hinata sehingga tidak tahu bahwa sahabatku itu bersaudara dengan Neji-nii.

"Dia kakak Hinata," jawabku datar.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekilas mendengar jawabanku, ingin rasanya aku balik bertanya kepadanya tentang bagaimana bisa ia dekat dengan sepupu Naruto, namun pertanyaan itu aku urungkan.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

Hari ini aku pulang bersama Sasuke, walaupun hatiku masih terluka namun tidak dapat ku pungkiri hatiku terasa senang juga.

"Sebentar lagi _valentine_," ucapku membuka percakapan.

"Hn."

"Kau pasti akan mendapatkan banyak coklat lagi seperti tahun kemarin," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Tch, aku bisa di bunuh Naruto kalau menerima coklat-coklat tidak jelas itu. cukup saat ini saja dia selalu memperingatiku untuk tidak macam-macam dengan gadis lain," dengus Sasuke.

Ah aku lupa! Tentu saja Sasuke bisa kenal dan dekat dengan Ino, ia dan Naruto 'kan teman sekelas. Mungkin aja Sasuke mengenalnya saat ia berkunjung ke rumah Naruto untuk mengerjakan tugas atau sekedar bermain dan kebetulan Ino juga berada di sana.

"Tahun ini aku tidak akan membuat coklat," ucapku miris.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar ucapanku, dan selebihnya suasana pulang bersama itu lebih didominasi oleh keheningan.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

"Sakura," panggil Hinata.

"Ya?"

"Mmm…apa tahun ini kau akan membuat coklat?"

Aku tersenyum miris menanggapi pertanyaan itu, untuk siapa aku akan membuat coklat?

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

"Eh? Kau serius? Ta..tapi-" kata-kata Hinata terputus, membuat rasa penasaran tersendiri bagiku.

"Tapi apa?" tanyaku.

"Ng..a..ano, aku sudah bilang sama Neji-nii…err..ka- kalau kau akan memberikannya coklat."

Aku membelalak tidak percaya, hey bagaimana mungkin?

"Kau bercanda!" ucapku tidak percaya.

"Ng..a-aku serius," ucap Hinata seraya menatapku ragu.

"Hinata, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkata seperti itu? kau bisa menimbulkan salah faham tahu. Lagi pula aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak membuat coklat tahun ini," kataku menjelaskan.

"Gomen Sakura, kau tidak tahu kalau Neji-nii tidak suka coklat 'kan? Tapi begitu aku usil menggodanya dengan memberitahunya bahwa kau akan memberinya coklat dia malah tersenyum dan bilang akan menunggunya," ucap Hinata dengan pandangan memelas ke arahku.

"Eh? Benarkah dia tidak suka coklat?" tanyaku heran. Yeah, selama ini aku memang tidak pernah berfikir untuk memberikan Neji-nii sebuah coklat.

"Dia tidak suka makanan manis," ucap Hinata.

Pantas saja selama ini dia tidak mau menerima coklat dari gadis manapun.

"Hhh…baiklah, lagi pula baru kali ini juga aku memberinya coklat. Dia tidak suka makanan manis bukan? Aku rasa dia tidak keberatan dengan _Dark chocholate_," ucapku sambil berfikir sejenak.

"Arigatou! Maaf merepotkanmu, aku tidak menyangkan Nejii-nii serius menanggapinya. Lagi pula…" kalimat Hinata menggantung sehingga aku memandangnya heran meminta kelanjutan.

"Yah, lagipula aku rasa kau memang perlu untuk mendapatkan cinta yang baru," ucap Hinata seraya mundur perlahan dan segera berlari keluar kelas.

Ng? Apa katanya? Cinta yang baru? Hey jangan-jangan dia memang sudah merencanakan semua ini sejak awal?

"Grr..awas kau Hinata!" umpatku kesal saat menyadari semua itu. Sejak kapan dia jadi senang menggoda orang seperti itu? Dan lagi seharusnya dia tahu, bahwa tidak semudah itu perasaan seseorang berubah.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

Baiklah, apa kalian bisa menebak dimana aku berada saat ini? Hell yeah, saat ini aku sedang berada di _Supermarket _yang sangat penuh dengan kaum hawa yang ingin membeli bahan untuk membuat coklat.

Berterima kasihlah pada Hinata yang telah membuatku melakukan hal ini, kalau saja dia tidak berkata macam-macam pada Neji-nii, saat ini aku pasti sedang bersantai ria di rumah.

_Well_, aku sudah mendapatkan seluruh bahannya. Sedikit ada yang mengganggu fikiranku, perlukah aku membuatkan untuk Sasuke juga?

"Dia pasti akan mendapatkannya dari Ino nanti," gumamku seraya berjalan menuju kasir.

Aku sadar, bahwa sejujurnya aku berharap dia juga akan meminta coklat dariku, tetapi aku bersikeras untuk melupakan hal itu. Sampai kapan aku mau membuat diriku terpuruk seperti ini?

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

"Sasuke kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya Ino seraya mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," ucap Sasuke datar.

Ino menatap cemas kekasihnya itu, walaupun dia mengatakan tidak apa-apa, namun raut wajahnya jelas menunjukkan sebaliknya.

"Ayolah Sasuke, kita sedang berkencan bukan? Jangan merusak suasana dong!" ucap Ino merengut kesal.

Saat ini mereka berdua memang tengah kencan di sebuah café yang cukup terkenal di kota Konoha, berhubung Ino berbeda sekolah dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, jadi mereka harus mengatur jadwal kencan mereka.

"Gomen," ucap Sasuke kemudian, meski begitu nada suaranya tetap saja datar.

Ino hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, ya sudahlah, mungkin dia memang sedang ada masalah, batinnya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke kini tenggelam dalam fikirannya sendiri. Walau samar-samar, dia yakin kalau wanita yang dilihatnya keluar dari _supermarket _yang berada di depan mereka adalah Sakura. Dan matanya pun cukup jelas menangkap apa yang gadis itu beli di _supermarket _tersebut, tentu saja bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat.

'Bukannya Sakura tidak akan membuat coklat tahun ini?' fikir pria berambut raven tersebut.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

"Sakura apa kau sudah membuatnya?" tanya Hinata saat aku baru saja melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kelas.

"Membuat apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Tentu saja coklat, Sakura kau tidak lupa kan?"

Aku hanya menghela nafas pendek melihat tingkah sahabatku ini.

"Hinata, 14 februari itu masih lama. Tenang saja, aku sudah membeli bahannya, jadi aku tidak mungkin melupakannya."

Mendengar penjelasanku Hinata malah nyengir, aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya sendiri, apa dia sudah membuat coklat untuk Naruto? Padahal _Valentine _'kan masih lama?

"Ng… Sakura, sebenarnya kali ini aku mau minta pertolonganmu," ucap Hinata seraya memandangku penuh harap.

Aku sedikit mengerutkan kedua alisku, menerka-nerka apa kiranya yang akan diucapkan sahabatku ini. Kenapa perasaanku kurang enak ya? Entahlah.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanyaku _To the point._

"Mmm… kau tahukan kalau hari ini Tou-sanku ulang tahun?"

Aku hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Sayangnya, aku dan Neji-nii sama sekali belum menyiapkan kado apapun," ucapnya seraya memandang penuh harap kepadaku.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku membantumu mencari kado yang tepat untuk Tou-sanmu?" tanyaku langsung.

"Iya eh bukan! Ta-tapi, kau dan Neji-nii yang mencarinya,"

"Eh? Aku dan Neji-senpai? Kenapa?" tanyaku kaget.

"Mmm…sebenarnya hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Naruto, jadi aku mengatakan pada Neji-nii kalau kau yang akan menggantikanku. Gomen.." jawabnya seraya memasang _puppy eyes_.

"Ta..tapi-"

"Aku tahu kau pasti bersedia, arigatou Sakura! Aku mau menemui Naruto-kun dulu, jaa~" ucapnya memotong seraya lari keluar kelas.

"Eh?"

Aku hanya bisa cengok melihatnya, bisa-bisanya dia. Padahal aku sama sekali belum menyetujui permintaannya, dasar Hinata! Nampaknya dia telah belajar tentang bagaimana caranya menjadi makhluk yang menyebalkan!

"Awas kau Hinata! Kau harus membayarnya!" umpatku kesal setengah teriak, walau begitu Hinata pasti tidak akan mendengarnya.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

"Sakura, ayo pulang." Aku baru saja menerima pesan dari Hinata yang mengatakan bahwa Neji-nii menungguku di luar saat Sasuke datang dan mengajakku pulang.

"Ng..ano..kau pulang sendiri saja. Aku ada urusan," kataku sedikit ragu.

"Urusan apa?"

"Ng..aku ingin membeli kado buat ayah Hinata di pusat pertokoan Konoha," kataku menjelaskan.

"Ya sudah, aku temani."

"Eh? Tidak usah, sebenarnya aku bersama seseorang," tolakku, entah mengapa aku tidak ingin memberitahunya hal ini.

"Hinata?"

"Bukan, tapi Neji-senpai."

Entah ini benar atau hanya sekedar halusinasiku saja, aku sempat melihat raut ketidak-sukaan di wajah Sasuke.

"Gomen ya Sasuke," ucapku seraya berjalan keluar kelas, Neji-nii pasti sudah menungguku sejak tadi. Namun langkahku terhenti saat tiba-tiba seseorang menarik pergelangan tanganku menahanku agar tetap di tempat, Sasuke.

"Sasuke kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau lebih memilih pergi bersamanya dibanding pulang bersamaku? Padahal kita sudah jarang pulang bersama seperti ini," ucapnya dengan nada yang terkesan dingin.

Aku mengernyit kesal, apa-apan dia? Andai bisa, aku ingin sekali bertanya hal yang sama kepadanya. Kau sendiri kenapa lebih memilih Ino dibanding aku yang telah mengenalmu sejak lama?

Namun bukan kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibirku, meski ingin, tetapi tetap saja aku tidak kuasa mengutarakannya.

Perlahan, aku mulai melepas cengkraman tangannya dan tersenyum miris ke arahnya.

"Kumohon Sasuke, aku ingin melupakanmu sepenuhnya."

Setelah kalimat itu keluar dari bibirku, aku pun segera berlari-lari kecil menjauhinya. Sebelum air mataku keluar, sebelum dia memandangku dengan tatapan kasihannya lagi. Aku sadar, perkataanku tadi secara tidak langsung menyatakan bahwa aku masih belum bisa melupakannya, bahwa aku masih mencintainya.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

Sejak kejadian itu, hubunganku dengan Sasuke menjadi semakin canggung. Ku akui bahwa akulah yang menghindarinya, itu semua karena aku belum siap melihat wajahnya sejak kejadian itu.

Ahk, aku sampai lupa. Hari ini tepat tanggal 14 februari, yang berarti hari _Valentine_. Aku tengah berjalan di kordor sekolah sambil menimang-nimang coklat yang akan ku berikan ke Neji-nii, aku tidak menemukan sosoknya sejak tadi, aku yakin dia pasti sedang bersembunyi dari para fansnya.

Saat aku berbelok di ujung koridor sebelah barat, aku melihat sosok berambut Raven yang sangat ku kenal berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Sasuke tampak kesusahan mengangkut banyak kantongan yang berisi coklat yang entah dari siapa.

"Ku fikir kau tidak akan menerima coklat dari gadis manapun selain Ino," kataku saat kami saling berhadapan. Ku lihat Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar ucapanku.

"Mereka yang memaksaku, cewek-cewek itu mengerikan!"

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar keluhannya, setiap tahun memang begitu. Lama kami terdiam, aku merasa Sasuke sedang memerhatikan sesuatu yang ada pada diriku. Aku pun mengikuti arah pandangannya dan mendapati bahwa yang sedari tadi ia pandang adalah bungkusan coklat yang ada di tanganku.

"Aaa..ini untuk Neji-senpai," kataku seraya menyembunyikan bungkusan coklat itu di belakang punggungku, entah kenapa aku tidak ingin dia menyangka bahwa coklat ini untuknya.

"Hn," tanggapnya datar.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan ya Sasuke! Aku harus mencari Neji-senpai!" ucapku seraya beranjak menjauh.

Aku tidak sempat lagi memedulikan raut wajahnya tampaknya sangat kecewa itu.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar gedung sekolah, udara dingin langsung saja menghantam kulitku. Ini memang sudah akhir musim dingin, namun salju masih saja nampak tebal dimana-mana.

Dulu, aku sangat menyukai musim dingin, ya dulu, sebelum Sasuke meninggalkanku. Musim dingin identik dengan dirinya, jika musim dingin tiba, kami pasti akan bermain bersama di luar.

Tapi itu dulu, sebelum ia lebih memilih gadis lain untuk berada di sampingnya di musim dingin ini. Sudahlah, tampaknya aku mulai membenci musim dingin.

Hari ini lagi-lagi aku pulang sendiri, di tambah lagi aku belum sempat menyerahkan coklatku pada Neji-nii. Saat melihat ke arah pagar sekolah, entah ini takdir atau kesengajaan, aku melihat Neji-nii tengah berdiri bersandar di tembok pagar seolah sedang menunggu sesuatu. Aku pun segera melangkah menghampirinya.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" tanyanya saat aku telah berada di hadapannya. Pertanyaan bodoh, padahal ia pasti tahu maksudku datang menghampirinya.

"Aa..aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini," kataku seraya menyodorkan bungkusan coklat yang sudah ku siapkan sejak semalam.

Ku lihat wajah Neji-nii tengah tersenyum simpul memandang coklat pemberianku, tampak ia mengamatinya.

"Boleh aku tahu coklat apa ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Itu _Giri Choco*._" jawabku seraya tersenyum simpul.

Ku lihat senyum di wajah Neji-nii memudar, hey apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Apa kau belum bisa melupakan cowok Uchiha itu?" Aku mengernyit heran.

"Maksud senpai?"

"Sejujurnya aku berharap kau akan memberiku _Honmel Choco*._"

Aku sedikit kaget mendengar kalimat Neji-nii barusan, itu terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan cinta. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah menyusup dalam hatiku, rasanya tidak enak.

"Go..gomen, ta..tapi aku betul-betul hanya menganggap Neji-nii sebagai Nii-sanku sendiri," ucapku tertunduk.

Meski tidak melihat secara langsung, tapi aku merasa bahwa saat ini Neji-nii sedang tersenyum miris memandangku. Lama kami terdiam dengan keadaan yang canggung, akhirnya ia pun mulai membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau masih memandangku. Aku bahkan sempat berfikir kau tidak mengingatku meski kita selalu bertemu tiap kali kau ke rumah."

"Eh? Aku tidak sejahat itu," kataku seraya menggembungkan kedua pipiku, enak saja dia berfikiran seperti itu.

Melihatku, entah kenapa Neji-nii malah tertawa. Walaupun kesal, tetapi aku merasa lega juga, setidaknya kami tidak menjadi canggung. Sedetik kemudian Neji-nii mengacak-mengacak rambutku dan memandangku lembut.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu immouto-ku yang cantik."

Pipiku sedikit bersemu merah saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Neji-nii, siapa yang tidak malu saat di puji seperti itu? Kami pun pulang bersama menyusuri jalan kota Konoha, aku sempat melihat raut wajahnya yang beberapa kali berubah menjadi sendu, meski begitu aku tidak mengatakan apapun.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Neji-nii saat kami telah berada di depan gerbang rumahku.

Entah mengapa suasananya terasa canggung, rasanya memang tidak nyaman saat berduaan dengan orang yang baru saja kau tolak, kau akan merasa bersalah sepanjang waktu.

"Sakura."

Aku mendongak melihat ke arah Neji-nii saat mendengarnya memanggil namaku, dan hal yang tak terduga pun terjadi. Apa? Apa yang tadi itu? Rasanya lembut dan basah, ah..Neji-nii baru saja menciumku!

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku tidak percaya, nampak masih sedikit kaget dengan ciuman tiba-tibanya itu, sementara wajahku sudah mulai memerah seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke.

"Gomen," ucap Neji-nii setelah beberapa detik kami terdiam. Aku hanya mampu menundukkan kepalaku, aku malu jika harus menatap wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," jawabku pelan.

"Sakura, aku betul-betul minta maaf. Kau tahu, kau begitu cantik dan aku tidak dapat menahan diriku, aku janji aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Walaupun Neji-nii mengucapkannya dengan lancar, aku tetap mampu mendeteksi adanya kegugupan dalam nada suaranya.

"…"

"…"

"Su-sudah ku bilang tidak apa-apa," ucapku pelan. Ku dengar ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudah sore, sebaiknya aku pulang. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, jaa."

Neji-nii melangkahkan kakinya menjauhiku yang hanya memandang punggungnya dalam diam. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, entahlah, sepertinya aku harus sedikit berusaha keras untuk melupakan kejadian ini.

"Sakura."

Suara datar yang familiar membuatku sedikit terkejut, aku menolehkan kepalaku dan melihat sosok Sasuke yang tengah memandangku tajam, apa dia melihat kejadian barusan?

"Ah Sasuke, ada apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continue**_

*Giri Choco = Coklat wajib yang diberikan kepada orang yang dianggap sebagai teman, ataupun sahabat juga keluarga.

*Honmel Choco = Coklat khusus yang diberikan kepada orang dicintai/spesial seperti pacar atau suami.

A/N : Yosh! Sebenarnya fic ini udah lama jadi, tapi baru Yuu publish sekarang, gomen! XD

Maaf ya kalau alurnya kecepetan, banyak yang OOC [terutama Hinata], dan banyak kekurangan lainnya lagi. Yuu sudah berusaha optimal mengetiknya.

Oh ya jangan heran kalau mendapatkan fic dengan judul dan cerita yang sama di fandom Bleach ya! Soalnya fic ini memang di buat khusus fandom bleach, tapi entah mengapa Yuu juga ingin mempublishnya di fandom Naruto, dengan beberapa modifikasi tentunya, hehe^^'

Permintaan terakhir Yuu :

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

Hahay! Chapter terakhir dah apdet! Ni memang fic two shoot! XD

Oh ya sekedar info, ini awalnya fic one shoot, tapi karena kepanjangan maka saya jadiin two shoot, trus pendeskripsiannya juga sedikit kurang, itu karena saya udah malas ngetik panjang2 lagi * plak XD

Baiklah, saatnya balas review!

.

**Vany Rama-kun** : Hehe makasih ya^^, aku masih Hiatus, ini fic lama yang baru sempat di publish sekarang karena satu dan lain hal^^'

**Kikitanteakuma** : Hehe iya aku sudah usahain bikin Sasunya cemburu tuh^^.

**Ss holic** : Umm…saya juga tidak tahu kenapa Sasu jahat ma Saku[?] *plak

**Princess** : Iya tuh, rasanya pasti sakit banget ==b, ok nih dah apdet.

**Haza Haruno** : Hehe saya juga senang, selain itu saya juga suka ma SasuSakuGaa XD *curcol

**Uchiha vio-chan **: Hehe, ini memang awalnya one shoot kok, tapi karena kepanjangan jadi dijadiin fic two shoot deh! XD

**Uchiha yolanda** : Soalnya Sasu tertarik ma gadis lain =), jawabannya ada di chapter ini kok.

**Vvvv **: Yaaaa baca ajah! XD

**Andaaza** : Hehe ini udah apdet^^, umm gomen, sebenernya saya lagi hiatus, jadi untuk sementara-sampe selese UAN- saya gak bisa mengapdet fic lain dulu^^'. Mengenai fic ini, fic ini sudah lama jadi, tapi baru sempet di publish sekarang^^'

**Cindra** : Iya, sangat sulit malah =o=b

**Uchiharu 'nhiela Sasusaku** : Hehe iya alurnya memang kecepatan, lagipula sebenarnya ini fic one shoot, tapi karena menurut aku kepanjangan, jadi dijadiin two shoot aja, hitung2 ngumpulin review, hehe^^'. RnR lagi ok? XD

**Valkyria Sapphire** : Iya alurnya emank kecepetan, awalnya ini juga fic one shoot^^'. Thanks atas favenya, RnR lagi yak?^^

.

Oke, lagsung saja, selamat membaca!

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Second chance © Yuuki d'Gray Girl

**Warning : **Gaje, OOC, AU, [miss]Typo, dsb. Don't like don't read, so, no FLAME!

Psst : Sakura PoV

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuSaku, slight SasuIno, NejiSaku

**Genre : **Friendship, romance, Hurt/comfort

**Summary **: Sakura dan Sasuke, bersahabat sejak kecil dan mulai berpacaran, namun hubungan mereka harus kandas karena Sasuke memilih gadis lain. Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat melihat Sakura yang mulai dekat dengan pria lain? /"Please…give me a second chance"/.

•

•

•

Second Chance

.

.

Aku tidak tahu ini yang sudah keberapa kalinya Sasuke memasuki ruangan pribadiku, seperti kali ini saat ia tengah duduk dalam diam di tepi ranjangku.

Aku sedikit heran dengannya, tumben sekali dia kemari? Ah maksudku dia memang sering main kemari, tapi bukankah ini hari _valentine_? Bukankah ia seharusnya bersama Ino?

"Kau tidak ada acara dengan Ino, Sasuke?" tanyaku membuka percakapan.

"Hn, baru saja selesai," jawabnya datar. Aku sedikit risih dengan keadaan ini, rasanya Sasuke lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Kenapa cepat seka-"

"Apa tadi dia benar-benar menciummu?" tanya Sasuke memotong kalimatku.

"Ap-apa? Ak-aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud, Sakura."

Jadi dia melihat kejadian itu?

"Ahk..hmm..ya..Neji-nii memang menciumku tadi," ucapku seraya tertunduk malu.

Ku lihat ia mendengus sebal[?] dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela kamarku.

"Aku tidak suka melihatnya, harusnya dia sedikit sadar untuk tidak menciummu di depan umum," ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat dingin menusuk.

Hah? apa maksud kalimatnya barusan? Rasanya terlalu berlebihan, apalagi megingat statusnya kini. Aku pun hanya tersenyum miris ke arahnya dan mulai berbicara.

"Ku rasa ini bukan lagi urusanmu Sasuke," ucapku seraya menekankan kata 'lagi' dalam kalimatku barusan.

Sasuke pasti cukup pintar untuk mengartikan kata 'lagi' tersebut, dia pasti sadar bahwa aku tengah menyinggung statusnya kini. Yah, jika saja dia masih pacarku, mungkin wajar kalau dia mencampuri urusan ini, tapi sayang, statusnya kini adalah 'sahabat' baikku, dan ku rasa ini tidak termasuk masalah yang bisa seenaknya ia campuri.

"Dan lagi, aku tidak merasa bahwa depan rumahku itu adalah tempat umum. Kau juga sering menciumku di tempat itu, dulu," tambahku seraya beranjak keluar.

**XxXxX**

.**  
**

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**Sakura apa kau sibuk besok pagi?**

Aku sedikit bingung saat membaca pesan Sasuke-kun yang baru saja sampai ini. Besok pagi? Ah besok adalah hari sabtu, dan sekolah kami libur di hari sabtu dan minggu. Tentu saja aku akan membersihkan rumah besok pagi agar bisa menikmati akhir pekan yang sesungguhnya minggu nanti.

**To : Sasuke-kun**

**Ya, ku rasa aku akan membersihkan rumah.**

.

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**Seharian?**

Hmm…ku rasa membersihkan rumah hanya akan memakan waktu beberapa jam, pikirku.

**To : Sasuke-kun**

**Ku rasa tidak, ada apa?**

.

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar besok siang, bisa?**

Eh? Apa tidak salah? Kenapa dia tidak mengajak Ino saja? Ah sudahlah, toh aku memang hendak keluar besok, perihal kemana dan kenapa bisa kutanyakan besok.

**To : Sasuke-kun**

**Hmm…Baiklah.**

.

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**Hn, aku akan menjemputmu besok siang.**

Aku tidak membalas pesan Sasuke yang terakhir, toh ia tahu bahwa aku pasti akan menunggunya. Baiklah, aku tidak bisa menebak akan menjadi hari seperti apa besok.

**XxXxX**

.**  
**

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku saat aku dan Sasuke mulai berjalan. Sasuke tidak membawa mobilnya, dan itu artinya kami hanya akan jalan-jalan di sekitar kota ini saja.

"Ke pusat kota Konoha," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Yah pusat kota Konoha memang tempat yang bagus untuk jalan-jalan, di sana semua pusat perbelanjaan dan hiburan tertata rapih hendak dikunjungi. Selain itu, taman kota yang sangat luas dan cukup cocok untuk dijadikan tempat piknik pun berada di sana, tambahan beberapa kafe mungil nan imut yang ikut menghiasi tempat itu.

"Mmm…Sasuke? Boleh aku bertanya?" tanyaku ragu tanpa memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Hn," ku anggap kata 'Hn' itu sebagai 'iya'.

"Kenapa kau mengajaku, bukan Ino?"

"Kau tidak suka aku mengajakmu?"

"Eh? Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja ini 'kan hari libur. Biasanya seseorang akan mengajak pacarnya untuk berkencan di hari ini," jawabku cepat.

"Belakangan ini Ino sangat sibuk, lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak keluar bersamamu seperti ini."

"Ta-tapi-"

"Hn, kau tenang saja. Aku sudah merencanakan untuk kencan dengannya besok."

Walau ku akui jawaban Sasuke sedikit membuatku sesak, tak urung aku merasa lega juga. Aku tidak mau seseorang menjadi salah faham saat melihat Sasuke yang tengah jalan bersamaku ini, apalagi jika saat itu Ino tidak berada di sisinya, aku tidak mau menjadi pengganggu hubungan mereka.

**XxXxX**

.**  
**

Cukup lama kami mengitari game center dan taman bermain di tempat itu, semuanya sangat menyenangkan. Meski wajahnya tetap datar, tapi Sasuke telah beberapa kali membuatku tertawa hari ini. Aku jadi teringat dengan masa-masa sebelum dan saat kami masih berpacaran dulu, hal ini pasti kami lakukan setiap minggu.

Saat tengah asik memilah-milah tempat mana yang akan kami kunjungi selanjutnya, tiba-tiba perutku berbunyi tanda bahwa aku sudah sangat lapar. Wajahku memerah seketika, itu karena aku tahu bahwa Sasuke juga mendengar suara perutku ini. Dasar perut sialan!

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke berbasa-basi, ku lihat dia seperti tengah menahan tawanya, dasar!

"Iya," jawabku pendek, kesal dengan ekspresinya yang membuatku malu itu.

"Baiklah, kita akan ke kafe dulu untuk mengisi perutmu," jawabnya seraya melangkah duluan, aku pun hanya mengikutinya pasrah.

Saat tengah melewati sebuah game center, mataku tidak sengaja menangkap sosok yang familiar yang tengah berdiri di dekat sebuah mesin permainan. Tanpa memberi tahu Sasuke –karena aku yakin dia pasti akan mengikutiku- aku segera berjalan mendekati sosok itu.

"Aaa...Neji-nii! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku sedikit mengagetkannya.

"Sakura? Hmm..yah, kau bisa lihat, mereka yang memaksaku kemari," ucap Neji-nii seraya menunjuk beberapa orang dengan tatapannya. Aku sedikit menyipitkan mataku dan melihat Lee-senpai dan Kiba-senpai yang tengah asik bermain itu.

"Hmmph, ku fikir Neji-nii kemari karena memang suka," ucapku seraya sedikit menahan tawa untuk menggodanya.

"Enak saja, kau sendiri tahu bahwa aku tidak suka tempat-tempat yang ramai bukan?" kata Neji-nii seraya mencubit pipiku, tidak lupa sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Aduh-duh..hentikan, Ne-Nejii-nii sa-sakit," kataku berpura-pura saat ia masih mencubit pipiku.

"Ini hukuman atas pikiran jelekmu barusan," jawab Neji-nii sambil tertawa ringan, meski begitu dia melepas cubitannya di pipiku yang sudah agak memerah itu. Aku pun ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Sakura, kau tidak lupa dengan rencana kita ke kafe 'kan?"

Bersamaan dengan suara dingin itu, aku merasakan sebuah genggaman yang cukup erat di jemari tanganku. Kami-sama! Aku lupa bahwa Sasuke masih berada di belakangku sejak tadi! Ku lirik wajah Sasuke perlahan, tampaknya pria itu sudah amat kesal.

"Aaa…ya aku tidak lupa. Baiklah, Neji-nii aku duluan yah! Jaa," kataku seraya berjalan meninggalkan Neji-nii. Hmm..ku lirik sekilas jemari tanganku yang masih terasa hangat, tampaknya Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa ia terus menggenggam tanganku dengan erat sejak tadi.

**XxXxX**

.**  
**

"Sasuke sudah sore, sebaiknya kita segera pulang," kataku saat kami telah selesai menyantap makanan kami di sebuah kafe yang lumayan luas.

"Hn, biar saja. Orang tuamu tidak akan khawatir kalau kau keluar bersamaku hingga malam," ucap Sasuke cuek.

Yah, kami memang sering keluar bermain hingga malam dulu, meski begitu orang tuaku tidak khawatir selama aku masih bersama Sasuke, mereka memang amat sangat memercayai Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu, tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?"

"Hn, memang kenapa? Dulu kau tidak pernah sekhawatir ini."

"Itu dulu, sekarang kau sudah memiliki kekasih," jawabku sedikit tersenyum miris.

"Mereka tahu kau sahabatku."

"Kau tidak mengerti Sasuke, meski itu adalah sahabatmu, wanita manapun akan sakit hatinya saat mengetahui pacarnya sedang jalan dengan wanita selain dirinya."

"…"

"Dan aku tidak ingin membuat Ino sakit hati."

**XxXxX**

.**  
**

Sasuke berjalan santai menuju rumahnya, jujur saja, ia merasa sangat senang dan nyaman berada di samping Sakura hari ini, dan ia merasa sangat kesal karena Sakura memaksa untuk pulang. Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat ia telah tiba di depan rumahnya dan mendapati sosok Naruto di sana.

"Hn, ngapain kau di situ?"

"Ahk! Akhirnya kau datang juga Teme! Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan DVD yang ku pinjam minggu lalu," jawab Naruto seraya menyerahkan sebuah DVD kepada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu, jaa," ucap Naruto lagi seraya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Oh ya Teme," panggil Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hn?"

"Aku tahu kau bersama Sakura hari ini. Aku menghargai Ino sebagai sepupuku dan tidak ingin kau menyakitinya, meski begitu aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan ataupun melarang kedekatanmu dengan Sakura."

"…"

"Ku pikir, sudah saatnya kau harus memutuskan. Tentang siapa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan berada di sampingmu."

**XxXxX**

.**  
**

"Sasuke, kenapa memanggilku tiba-tiba?" Tanya Ino saat mereka bertemu di salah satu taman kota yang berada di Konoha.

"Kau sibuk?" Tanya Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang sebelumnya ditujukan kepadanya.

"Mmm..lima menit lagi aku ada les."

"Itu cukup."

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Ino semakin penasaran.

"Ino…"

"Ya?" Tanya Ino semakin penasaran karena Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sasuke sendiri tampak gusar, meski begitu matanya menyiratkan kesiapan. Perlahan pria itu menghirup nafas panjang dan mulai membuka bibirnya.

"Maaf…"

**XxXxX**

.**  
**

Aku kembali membuka kedua mataku saat merasakan hari sudah pagi, aku pun melirik jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi. Masih terlalu pagi, tetapi aku sudah siap dengan handuk mandiku dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Satu jam kemudian, aku telah siap dengan seragam dan semua perlengkapan sekolahku. Kembali ku ingat pesan Sasuke semalam yang mengatakan akan menjemputku pagi ini, aku sedikit heran, pasalnya, selama kami putus kami tidak pernah lagi berangkat ke sekolah bersama, pulang bersama saja sudah jarang.

Pukul 07.00 aku sudah selesai dengan sarapan pagiku, aku pun membuka pintu rumah dan mendapati seseorang di luar sana tengah bersandar menungguku.

"Sudah lama?" tanyaku pada sosok yang masih membelakangiku itu.

"Baru saja."

Aku sedikit terkejut saat ia berbalik menghadap ke arahku, meski samar tapi aku tetap bisa melihat memar-memar yang ada di wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Hn, Naruto yang melakukannya," jawabnya santai.

Aku sedikit heran, apa mereka bertengkar? Bukannya selama ini mereka sahabatan?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku putus dengan Ino." Kali ini ia berkata seraya menatap tajam ke arahku seolah meminta respon.

Aku terdiam. Putus? Kenapa cepat sekali? Alasannya? Pertanyaan itu terus berkecamuk dalam benakku, namun aku lebih memilih untuk diam dan memasang wajah datar.

Separuh hatiku berharap bahwa alasan mereka putus karena Sasuke masih mencintaiku, namun harapan itu segera ku tepis. Aku tidak ingin tersakiti lagi dengan harapan-harapan palsu, sudah cukup aku menderita. Mungkin saja mereka putus karena kesalah pahaman semata, namanya juga pasangan muda.

Lantas, kenapa Sasuke malah menemuiku? Bukannya menemui Ino untuk berbaikan lagi? Apa dia kemari untuk menjadikanku pelariannya? Lagi-lagi aku merasa sakit dengan tebakanku sendiri.

Tidak Sakura, pasti ada alasan lain mengapa Sasuke menemuimu pagi ini. Mungkin ia sekedar ingin meminta pendapatmu atau semacamnya, pikirku.

Sementara aku terdiam, Sasuke memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan. Aku pun hanya tersenyum simpul ke arahnya dan mulai berjalan.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, kalau tidak kita akan terlambat," ucapku datar seraya berjalan mendahuluinya, namun langkahku terhenti karena ia mencengkram pergelangan tanganku.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu alasannya?" tanyanya seraya memandang tajam ke mata emeraldku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, tidak kuat menerima tatapan tajam dari mata onyxnya. Dengan tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarku dan melepaskan cengkramannya secara perlahan, aku mulai menggerakkan bibirku.

"Tidak," jawabku datar seraya kembali berjalan mendahuluinya. Aku tidak tahu dan memang tidak ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini.

**XxXxX**

.**  
**

"Sakura, aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Naruto."

Aku hanya menatap heran Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja berada di hadapanku dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti.

"Dengar apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Tentang Sasuke dan Ino, mereka putus."

Aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku saat mendengarnya, lagi-lagi kabar itu.

"Terus?" tanyaku cuek.

"Sakura, aku tahu kalau kau masih mencintai Sasuke," ucapnya seraya memandangku sendu.

Aku hanya diam menanggapinya, toh apa yang dikatakannya memang benar.

"Naruto bilang, mereka sempat bertengkar, dalam hal ini tentu saja Naruto yang memukul Sasuke. Tapi Naruto juga bilang walau bagaimanapun juga dia tetap merasa bersalah atas berakhirnya hubungan kalian," kata Hinata menjelaskan.

Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku mendengarkan, kenapa hubunganku dengan Sasuke yang telah berakhir harus dibawa-bawa segala?

"Oh ya, Katanya Ino juga minta maaf padamu. Walaupun sedih karena putus dengan Sasuke, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi jika alasannya itu kau."

"Biar bagaimanapun juga, awalnya dia yang merebut Sasuke darimu," lanjutnya.

Apa? _Wait!_ Kenapa dia berkata seolah-olah akulah penyebab putusnya mereka?

"Apa maksudmu Hinata? Kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah akulah penyebab mereka putus?" tanyaku agak tersinggung. Hinata hanya menghela nafas melihatku.

"Ya, alasan mereka putus memang karena kau, Sakura."

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun, demi tuhan! Meski aku masih menyukainya tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir untuk melakukan apapun itu yang bisa menyebabkan mereka putus!" sanggahku.

"Hhh..Sakura, aku sama sekali tidak menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan. Di sini aku berbicara mengenai perasaan, kau mengerti 'kan?" Hinata jelas terlihat kesal dengan tingkahku, hey! Apa salahku?

"Aku tidak mengerti," kataku seraya memandang keluar melalui jendela yang berada di sebelah kiriku.

"Kau tahu alasan mereka putus?"

"Tidak."

"Hhh…itu karena Sasuke masih menyukaimu."

DEG.

Apa? Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan? Ahh kurasa pendengaranku masih bagus, tidak mungkin aku salah dengar. Ta..tapi…benarkah?

"Sakura kau mendengarku?" Tanya Hinata seraya mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Iya," jawabku pendek.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya dan memberinya tatapan bingung dan ragu, sedetik kemudian aku menghela nafas pendek dan kembali memandang keluar jendela.

"Aku tidak tahu."

**XxXxX**

.**  
**

Salju musim dingin sudah agak menipis saat aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar gedung sekolah, meski begitu udaranya tetap saja membuatku harus lebih merapatkan jaket tebal yang tengah kukenakan ini.

kulirik pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan di sampingku, kurasa dia juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Baik aku maupun Sasuke tak ada yang bersuara, aku lebih memilih berkutat dengan fikiranku sendiri dibanding membuka pembicaraan dengannya.

Saat mendekati gerbang sekolah, aku tidak sengaja melihat Neji-nii yang tampaknya juga akan segera pulang. Entah mengapa aku memandangnya dengan tatapan bersalah, andai saja tidak ada Sasuke di hatiku, andai saja dia datang lebih cepat, mugkin aku akan memilihnya.

Dia tampan tentu saja, dingin namun sikapnya lembut terhadapku, dia juga kakak dari sahabatku, apalagi yang kurang? Tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya, sayangnya entah mengapa hatiku lebih menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak, tidak lebih.

Saat aku tengah memandangnya, dia tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahku dan pandangan kami bertemu. Aku yakin dia pasti sadar bahwa sejak tadi aku telah memandangnya. Dia tersenyum kepadaku, lembut seperti biasa, dan aku pun membalas senyumannya, sedetik kemudian ia pun berlalu hilang dari pandanganku.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu mengagetkanku sekaligus menghentikan langkah kami berdua.

"Eh?"

"Kau diam terus sejak tadi, aku jadi tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam fikiranmu."

Apa? Tentu saja dia tidak tahu, dia tidak befikir untuk bisa membaca fikiranku 'kan?

"Kau..sejak tadi kau terus memandang Neji-senpai."

Eh? Jadi dia menyadarinya? Seketika wajahku memerah karenanya, siapa yang tidak malu jika ketangkap basah sedang menatap seorang pria sambil tersenyum?

Beberapa detik lamanya kami terdiam, aku yakin dia bisa dengan jelas melihat rona merah di wajahku ini.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Apa aku sudah tidak memiliki tempat lagi di hatimu?" kali ini Sasuke mengatakannya seraya menatap tajam ke arahku, aku sedikit bergidik menerima tatapannya itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum miris sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya, apa dia tidak tahu? Oh tentu saja dia tidak tahu, bahwa aku hanya menganggap Neji-nii sebagai seorang kakak.

Tapi apa dia tidak sadar? Tidakkah ia bisa melihat bahwa aku masih menyukainya? Tidak semudah itu aku melupakannya, bahkan jika boleh jujur tempatnya sudah permanen di hatiku. Tidak peduli berapa kali ia menyakitiku, tempat itu selalu ada tersedia untuknya.

Banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan kepadanya, namun lidahku terasa kelu. Entah mengapa aku merasa ingin segera lari meninggalkannya saat ini juga dan mencari tempat yang aman untuk mengeluarkan air mataku.

Tiba-tiba ia menarikku dalam pelukannya, aku tersentak kaget dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Aku memberontak karena malu dilihat orang banyak, namun bukannya melepaskanku dia malah makin mempererat pelukannya, hingga bisa kurasakan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ku mohon, biarkan seperti ini," ucapnya datar sambil tetap memelukku erat.

"Aku malu, banyak yang melihat kita," kataku tak kalah datarnya.

"Biar saja, biar mereka tahu kalau aku mencintaimu."

"…"

"Sakura?"

"Hubungan kita telah berakhir, Sasuke."

Sasuke melepaskanku dari pelukannya kemudian mencengkram kedua bahuku, aku bisa merasakan tatapannya yang tajam namun penuh pengharapan dan meminta penjelasan itu. Apa yang harus ku jelaskan lagi? Tentang perasaanku kepadanya yang kian membesar ini? Tentang rasa sakit hatiku yang disebabkan olehnya?

"Kita belum berakhir Sakura," ucapnya seraya memandang tajam ke arahku.

"Tidak, kita sudah berakhir. Kau yang mengakhirinya." Balasku datar.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut akan nada bicaraku yang ketus ini. Tidak! Apa yang kukatakan? Padahal aku begitu senang mendengar bahwa ia masih mencintaiku, tapi kenapa aku malah seolah menolaknya? bahkan aku mengatakannya dengan lancar seolah tanpa beban sedikit pun.

"Baiklah, kita memang sudah berakhir dan akulah yang mengakhirinya. Sekarang izinkan aku untuk memulainya kembali," ucapnya kemudian.

"Aku tidak ingin memulai apapun lagi," jawabku datar. Oh tuhan, ada apa dengan lidahku ini?

"Saku-"

"Kau tidak tahu Sasuke! Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya aku saat kau lebih memilih gadis lain di sisimu! Kau tahu? Aku hanya bisa pasrah menahan segala rasa sakit di hatiku dan menganggap bahwa kau memang sudah bosan bersamaku," Ku tumpahkan seluruh isi hatiku seraya menunduk dalam, mencegah ia melihat air mataku yang kini mulai mengalir di kedua pipiku. Kurasakan cengkramannya di kedua bahuku semakin kuat.

"Dengar, ku akui aku memang sempat merasa jenuh. Kita telah bersama sejak kecil, dan itu membuatku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang lain. Aku rasa semua akan baik-baik saja jika kita tetap bersahabat seperti dulu, tapi aku salah. Aku tidak tahu kalau melepasmu bisa membuat hidupku terasa hampa seperti ini."

Aku terdiam, tetap menunduk tentu saja. Jujur aku senang dan terharu mendengar kalimatnya, walau begitu masih ada rasa sakit yang tertinggal di hatiku. Ah tampaknya aku tidak jadi membenci musim dingin.

"…"

"Ku mohon Sakura, bicaralah. Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, kau tidak tahu seberapa berartinya kau di hidupku, kau segalanya untukku, " ucapnya lagi seraya memandangku lembut.

Air mataku semakin deras mengalir saat lagi-lagi mendengar kalimatnya, tak dapat kupungkiri, hatiku tersentuh.

Dia kembali merengkuh tubuhku dalam dekapannya, dan entah mengapa kali ini aku tidak merasa malu sama sekali hingga tidak memberontak.

" Aku tahu ini egois, tapi _please_…"

"_Give me a second chance._"

**XxXxX**

.**  
**

"Sakura, kau dari mana?"

Aku sedikit terkejut saat membuka pintu kamarku dan mendapati Sasuke telah berada di dalamnya, meski sudah sering, tetap aja aku terkejut.

"Aku dari rumah Hinata," jawabku seraya menaruh tas selempang yang baru saja kugunakan di atas meja.

"Kau bertemu Neji-senpai?" kulihat ada raut kecemburuan di wajah kekasihku itu, aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tentu saja aku bertemu dengannya," jawabku disertai sebuah senyuman.

Dia tampak mendengus kesal, dan dengan satu tarikan kuat darinya, kini aku telah duduk di pangkuannya. Ia memelukku dari belakang, bisa kurasakan nafasnya yang menggelitik leherku.

"Aku tidak suka kau bertemu dengannya," ujarnya egois.

"Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak," jawabku menenangkan.

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku saat kau akan memberikannya coklat beberapa waktu lalu."

Aku hanya diam mendengarnya, kenangan beberapa waktu lalu kini kembali terputar di memoriku.

"Maaf, padahal aku tahu kaulah yang paling sakit saat aku meninggalkanmu."

Kalimat Sasuke sedikit membuatku tersentak, mungkin rasa bersalahnya kembali muncul saat aku terdiam tadi.

"Jangan mengungkitnya lagi, itu sudah berakhir," ujarku, aku tidak suka topik pembicaraan ini.

"Ya, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengungkitnya lagi, tapi kumohon, berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau hanya akan melihatku saja. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku…"

Dia mengucapkannya seraya memelukku erat. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar seolah ada rasa ketakutan di sana. Apa yang ia takutkan? Bukannya aku sudah menjadi miliknya? Dia tidak berfikir bahwa aku akan berpaling suatu saat nanti 'kan? Ku pastikan itu tidak akan terjadi.

Aku berbalik menatap matanya, ada kesungguhan yang terpancar di sana. Rasa ingin memiliki, keegoisan dan ketakutan bercampur jadi satu dalam sebuah pandangan mata onyx yang indah.

Aku tersenyum lembut, tak perlu kata-kata untuk mengartikan senyumanku karena aku yakin dia pasti mengerti maksudnya. Benar saja, itu terbukti saat perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya hendak menutup jarak di antara aku dan dia.

Ku tutup kedua mataku saat merasakan usapan lembut bibirnya di bibirku. Oh tuhan…aku yakin kau memang ada, maka dari itu kabulkanlah permohonanku yang satu ini. Biarkanlah kami seperti ini, terus dan selamanya, karena aku…sangat bahagia.

.

.

.~**Owari~**

.

.

Yay! Selese juga, fuh~ XD

Makasih untuk para reviewer yak! Tanpa kalian Yuu gak akan sesemangat ini! XD

Psst : Bagi yang mau berhubungan dengan Yuu di Fb silahkan kirim PMs atau bilang di review, entar Yuu kasih tau nama dan alamatnya. Soalnya nama Fb Yuu banyak miripnya, entar ada yang salah lagi^^'. Yuu juga gak sembarang konfirm teman, jadi bilang dulu biar Yuu tau siapa orangnya^^. oh ya untuk yang Anonymous silahkan tulis nama Fb-nya, biar Yuu aja yg add, thanks =D

**Special Thanks to : **

**Rizuka Hanayuki**, **Threedeathangel**, **Midori Kumiko**, **Vany Rama-kun**, **Meity-chan**, **Kikitanteakuma**, **Ss holic**, **Laluna**, **Princess**, **Haza Haruno**,** Uchiha vio-chan,** **Fae-chan**, **Uchiha Yolanda**, **Agnes Bigbang**, **Vvvv, Andaaza**, **Hikari Meiko Eunjo**, **Me**, **Shiroyuki malfoy**, **Cindra**, **Uchiharu 'nhiela Sasusaku**, **Hikari Shinju**, **4ntk4-ch4n**, **Valkyria Sapphire**, **Blue sakuchan**, **Just Ana, Amutia Putri Amaranth, Ekarina, daizaque.**

Permintaan terakhir Yuu :

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
